One Wish
by AnimeFanatic2
Summary: *Chapter 6* AU fic of back when Harry and Hermione were first years. ARGH, too many differences to describe, you just have to read to find out!
1. Diagon Ally

Diagon Ally  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, the only thing that belongs to me is  
  
The green misty smoke was all around the house of Gordic's Hollow. Ethan Granger stepped out of his house to meet see what happened to his neighbor's house. At the first sight of the wreckage, his first thought was "Voldemort". As he walked around the ruins, he saw two men. One extremely large man with a messy beard and a handsome man on a gigantic motorcycle were talking in the smoke.  
  
"Give Harry to me Rubeus, I am his godfather after all, it is my responsibility to take care of him if James and Lily are. in no condition to." The man in the motorcycle said calmly to the giant's fierce face. (Note: In Harry Potter Year 1, in "The Potions Master" "Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked")  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but I can' allow `hat. Professor Dumbledore gave me direct orders to bring Harry ter number 4, Privet Drive. Oh, pretend yeh didn't 'ear that, that's top secret-" After his last line he clamped his mouth. (I always wondered how Sirius knew Harry lived at number 4, Privet Drive, if everyone was too scared to even face him enough to tell him.)  
  
Sirius seemed to have given up; it was as if there was no way to change this Hagrid's mind if it was a direct order from this Dumbledore fellow. "Fine, I just hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing. You can't apparate could you?" Hagrid stared at his shoes. "Use my motorcycle, I have no use of it anymore."  
  
"Yeh sure Sirius? Yeh love that bike." Sirius nodded. "Alrigh', thanks," With that, the giant sat on the motorcycle which all of the sudden grew to match the giant's size. "Goodbye Sirius," and with a roar of the engine, the Hagrid and the motorcycle disappeared from sight. Once Ethan looked down to see where Sirius would go, Sirius already apparated away.  
  
Not a minute later after Sirius left, people who seemed to be news crews sprang from nowhere with questions like "What's your name?" "Is You-Know- Who dead?" and "How does it feel to be 'The man who lived?'"  
  
All Ethan could say was "No comments" as if he was some famous man going through some press. He heard several of the reporters say, 'Hear that folks? Not only is the man who defeated You-Know-Who strong, he is also very modest."  
  
After trying 10 minutes trying to get as far as he could from the magical cameras, he finally made it to his home. His wife came from the kitchen with a grim face. "Are. the Potters. dead?" was all she could say.  
  
"All 'cept the boy. He is being taken to Dumbledore. As for You-Know-Who, he disappeared."  
  
"Is he gone then Ethan? I don't want the same fate for dear Hermione. She is only a year old, she is too young to die"  
  
"Don't worry Martha, I am sure You-Know-Who wont be back. hopefully he is gone. for good."  
  
"How is that possible? Who defeated him? Was it Dumbledore? Why do you seem to be so happy?"  
  
"I defeated him Martha," He said with a giant grin, guess why such a big crowd is outside?" He pushed aside the drapes and a millisecond later blinding flashes came from outside. He quickly set the drapes back to stop them from blinding his wife. He was surprised at Martha's reaction when she regained her composure, instead of being delighted and proud of him, she was, however, extremely mad.  
  
"You didn't defeat him, did you?" She asked getting her answer from his guilty face. She later gave into her relief that he is at least alive. She gave a sigh, "Well, can we at least move to some place secluded? I don't want the fame to go to Hermione's head."  
  
Ethan gave a huge grin as her wife finally accepted fame, "Where do you have in mind?"  
  
"How about number 4, Privet Drive? I have a cousin who lives there, but don't tell them we are magical, they will be freaked out. I hear his wife is the aunt of Harry Potter, more or less Dumbledore would send him to his only relatives."  
  
~* 10 Years Later *~  
  
"MUM, Harry is going to burn my breakfast and we are going to be late to go to the zoo. I want to be the first one there!" A fat boy screamed at his mother. After scolding Harry for making perfect sausages "on purpose to insult his cousin", he was sent to Aunt and Uncle Granger's home next-door. Even though Harry was in no way related to the Grangers, he was forced to called them Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Within no time, he became good friends with their daughter Hermione. Whenever they were walking around town, he would always find it strange that strangers would always greet her, shake her hand, and even bow to her, and believe it or not, a crazy pregnant woman even asked to pray in front of Hermione so her child could be blessed.  
  
As they were walking down around the park, he finally asked as another group of strange people in cloaks greeted her, "Why do so many strangers know you?"  
  
"I thought you knew, practically the whole wizarding world knows me."  
  
"Wizarding, as in magic? You know magic?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, well, not really. You know, you're a wizard." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She forgot that Harry never knew and was supposed to be told so as soon as they finished their walk. To her relief, Harry stopped asking questions and just walked silently ever since.  
  
Once they made it back to the Granger house, Ethan and Martha were already there with serious faces. "Harry, sit." Harry was about to come back saying he was no pet dog but gave into his stern glare.  
  
"Harry, you may not know this, but you are a wizard, as much of a wizard as our darling daughter. Now, don't go thinking being a witch or wizard is a bad thing, not all of us are bad. However the wizard who murdered your parents are. To stop you from joining the dark side, let me tell you this; good always win, just as I defeated the powerful dark wizard. Voldemort," Martha gave him a glare, but Harry and Hermione didn't notice. Harry listened in shock as Hermione gave a fake snore as if it was the thousandth he repeated this story.  
  
"Anyway, back to the point, we have received your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts along with Hermione's-" "REALLY?" Hermione screamed, she had read "Hogwarts: A History" millions of times, and now she finally gets to go there, even her parents had only been to Beauxbaton and she gets to go to the best school in the Europe.  
  
Ethan nodded and gave the letters to their owners. Harry looked at his letter. "Dear Mr. Potter.(Yadiyadiyada, you know how it goes)" After reading a few times with eyes wide open, he was instructed to look at the second page, it had all the items needed for school. After 5 minutes of reading in amazement Hermione finally broke his trance with a scream if frustration, "I can't believe they don't let us have our own brooms, that's not fair!"  
  
Harry smiled meekly. "Now you two, a man named Rubeus Hagrid will pick you two up at 9 sharp in the mourning, sadly we have work tomorrow and can't join you two in shopping." Hermione smiled at this, now she could stay in Flourish & Blotts for as long as she wants. "Of course, you have to follow Mr. Hagrid wherever he goes." Hermione's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
The next mourning, Harry woke from his little room (a gift from the Dursleys on his 7th Birthday) with a knock at 9 He groggily got up from his bed and went to open the door. Hermione would have smiled and said hi until she saw him standing only in is boxers. Instead she turned away blushing. "Um. Harry, maybe you should put something on." Harry looked down on himself, blushed as well, and quickly put on some jeans and a plain white T- shirt.  
  
They left the house and Hermione was still red. Harry looked at the giant standing not too far away. "'Arry! I haven't seen yeh in ages. Yeh were a wee lad when I.hem. Sorry, trailed off there for a sec. Anyway, me name is Rubeus Hagrid. You can just call me Hagrid, that's what everybody does." "Hi," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
After their introduction, Hagrid pulled out a wooden stick and waved it. As if on cue a purple bus with gold lettering "The Knight Bus", Hermione shrieked with joy, "Oh, the Knight Bus, I read about this-"  
  
"Hermione, a bus is not really a subject to talk about, no offense, you are very smart and all, but not a bus." Harry said with a grin. Hermione was blushing furiously at his comment although she couldn't understand why. Her parents commented her on being smart, but it never had this much effect on her.  
  
Harry finally noticed Hermione's face was all red. "Hermione, are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand on Hermione's forehead, which made her go into a deeper shade of red. "Merlin, you're burning up, maybe we should take you back home."  
  
"Harry, I'm fine, really." She mustered a lot of energy to stop herself from squeaking. "Besides, I need to get my supplies and I feel like going out on a beautiful day like this."  
  
"So tell me more about this school," and they spent the rest of the bus ride talking about the houses, Quidditch, classes, and the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Alrigh' first stop, Gringott's Wizarding Bank," Hagrid quickly stopped as soon as he said those words. "Um, Hermione, yeh been ter Gringotts, err, maybe yeh should take him ter get his money, I 'ate them inferno carts. Makes me sick"  
  
"Okay." Hermione said uneasily, for some reason, she was no longer as comfortable being alone with him as she usually is. *Don't worry, you will at least have the goblin along with you.* This calmed her a little, but not a whole lot of use.  
  
Not a moment later, god came to her rescue as Hagrid came bustling to them. "I forgot ter give yeh Harry's key. As soon as Hagrid left them, her stomach began to give birth to a thousand butterflies per minute.  
  
Once they got to Harry vault, she began to explain, "The gold coins are galleons, silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon." She explained it rather quickly, even for herself. Harry however found this cute. They got to Hermione's vault; it was slightly smaller than Harry's but no one could really tell the difference. She grabbed what she needed and got on the cart. For the remainder of the time, she was quite, even for herself when she was mad.  
  
"Hermione, did I do something to make you mad?" Harry asked innocently as they walked towards Hagrid. "You seem awfully quite all of the sudden.." "." Harry was beginning to worry. "Hermy? Hermione, maybe we should take you home and come back a few hours later. that is if it is okay with you Hagrid."  
  
"That is fine with me," Hagrid said pulling out his wand.  
  
"No, I am fine, I just dosed off for a second, really, I am okay." Hermione said finally free from her trance.  
  
"Okay Hermy, if you say so." After going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Apothecary, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Hagrid restrained Hermione from buying all the books as they drew nearer. Once they had to leave, they had to drag her kicking and screaming. "I'm not done, everything I need is in here and I belong here. Let me go!"  
  
They finally convinced her that it was time to get their wands. Hermione was first up for Mr. Ollivander, "Which is your wand arm?" Hermione stuck out her right arm and he measured it. "Hmm, interesting, I believe this is the wand for you, Redwood and unicorn hair, 10 inches, rather springy. Give it a wave." Hermione did so and a golden mist erupted from the wand. "Ah, the perfect wand for you Ms. Granger, now. I dear say, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday when your parents were in here, getting their wands. Sit, sit. Now raise your wand arm. Harry raised his right arm as Hermione did and Mr. Ollivander measured it. "Interesting, I have a powerful wand, over 50 years of age, it is, but I believe you are destined for it. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry gave it a wave as instructed, and the wand shot out red and gold sparks from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Afterwards, Harry felt like he just pasted the world's toughest test.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sorry, that will be all, I'll try to post in 2 days, hopefully, this will be better than my other fics. I hope you enjoy ^^ 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express  
  
Time passed quite quickly, and before anyone noticed, September First was the next day. Harry lay in bed awake, petting Hedwig, the pet owl he got for his birthday from the Grangers. Normally owls enjoy a stroke occasionally, but not when it was continuous, it gets annoying. In addition, there are times when an owl just has enough, that's when Hedwig bit his finger rather hard. "Ouch, what was that for Hedwig?" He looked down at his faithful owl; its feathers were in a mess. "Sorry, I guess I am kinda nervous about school."  
  
The next day Harry left the house early to go for a jog around the neighborhood. The Dursleys couldn't care less where he was; in fact, they were hoping he would be kidnapped. While he was going through the park, he noticed an unusual amount of owls flying in daylight. He turned around to get back to Privet Drive to find himself at the front door. He looked around and didn't see a single tree around him. He shrugged it off and took a shower.  
  
As it was about time to leave, Harry gathered his supplies and left for the Granger house but not with a goodbye from the Dursleys, "Go and never come back!" Harry couldn't help but grin at the comment, oh how he wishes he could leave them forever. He entered the Granger house and was greeted by a cheerful Martha Granger, and a half awake Ethan and Hermione Granger, Ethan later helped with the luggage as Martha made extra roast beef sandwiches for them to eat on the train ride.  
  
To Hermione's discomfort, she sat next to Harry and her nervousness grew. As Ethan drove on, he looked at the mirror to see how to kids were doing. He saw her daughter staring outside all stiff and in deep thought. "Hermione, remember the talk we had last night, you're too young." Hermione sighed, decided to change the subject, and tried to get into a conversation with Harry about Hogsmeade.  
  
Time few on and while on the road, Ethan turned into the path to a forest. Once they were out of sight from public, he pushed the third red button from the right and a portal opened in front of the car. Ethan drove into it and in the next minute, they were right outside Platform 9 of King's Cross. "What just happened?" Harry blurted out without thinking.  
  
"Warp Key," Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is similar to a Port Key, but more complicated to conjure and easier to use."  
  
"I am going to be very behind, aren't I?" Harry asked looking at the ground. Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit her. She made her best friend feel useless.  
  
"Come on Harry, you're not going to be behind."  
  
"I don't know anything about magic though," Harry said slumping down more than he did at first.  
  
"Now that doesn't mean anything. I don't know." Hermione paused trying to think of a single spell she never heard about. It was hard because if she hasn't heard of it, then she wouldn't know the name of it. "Well, there are tons of muggle born witches and wizards that don't know a bit of magic, but they catch up quickly." She said when she gave up trying to think of a spell.  
  
"So where is this barrier we are supposed to go to? I don't see any Platform Nine and Three-quarters." Harry asked when he didn't see any sign of a train within eyesight.  
  
She pushed her cart in front of the dividing barrier, Harry did the same and they pushed their carts in together without anybody noticing. Just as they passed the barrier, something landed on Hermione's head and she let out a horrified shriek. "Trevor," The boy yelled when he saw Harry taking the toad off Hermione's head, he thanked them and went off to his grandmother.  
  
"Its okay Hermione, the scary toad monster is gone now," Harry's tease earned him a playful hit on the chest.  
  
"It's not funny, how would you like it if something slimy jumped on you?" Hermione said trying her best to keep her dignity.  
  
"Well, I guess I would be more curious what that slimy thing is than to scream about it." Harry said with a smirk while they headed for a compartment.  
  
"Oh shut up and lets find an empty compartment." They finally found an empty compartment and changed to their robes. Harry sat down and before he knew it, he fell asleep. Harry later woke up when the train hit a bump. Hermione was asleep and her head landed on Harry's shoulder as they hit another bump, *She seems so peaceful and cute when she is asleep*. He blushed as soon as he noticed what he just thought.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties.would you like some snacks young man? Maybe some for your girlfriend when she wakes up," the snack lady added noticing their position.  
  
"Ah, I'll buy some of each, and she's not my girlfriend, she is just a good friend." Harry said with a red face.  
  
"I see, by the color of your skin, I am sure that you want her to be your girlfriend, aye?" The snack lady conversed while handing him his snacks. What they both didn't notice was that Hermione was eavesdropping. "Here you go, that will be eleven Sickles and seven Knuts, and by the way, you're 'good friend' is awake," and she left him to what Harry believed to be his doom.  
  
"You, ah, weren't listening at first, right?" Harry asked rather shakily.  
  
"No, I just woke up when you got us snacks." She lied quickly, "Ooo, Cauldron Cakes." She shoved some into Harry's mouth to keep him from catching on. Then, to her rescue, a redhead boy came into their compartment.  
  
"Um, hello, my name is Ron Weasley, my brothers kicked my out of their compartment, and almost every other is full." No sooner had he finished, the compartment door opened again and there came a blond hair boy with two guards at his side.  
  
"Get out of the way Weasel. You are blocking my path, you think you are so big now that your father is Minister of Magic." The blond boy said shoving him aside.  
  
"Malfoy, like the dragon you are, get slayed (A/n: I know, no such word as slayed, but I cant find the past tense word for slay) already."  
  
"And who is gonna do that? Well, well, if it isn't Hermione, Ethan's kid." Malfoy ignored Ron, walked up to Hermione, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and these two beside me are Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory (A/n: was it Gregory? I can't remember) Goyle. Now that I have properly introduced myself, I must warn you of some people. people like HIM." Malfoy said looking at Ron. "He, his father, and all the other Weasleys give us pureblooded a bad name." He gave a snarl of disgust. "You are better off without his sort, I can help you in that department." Malfoy held out his hand to shake and to Harry's relief, she didn't take it.  
  
"He seemed quite polite if you ask me, and who are you to tell me who I am supposed to be with, I am fine on my own. Another thing, how dare you talk about the minister that way, he is twice the man the old Cornelius Fudge was. He even proved Sirius Black innocent from the murder he didn't commit." Malfoy and his goons were backing up in fear as Hermione towered over them until they left the compartment.  
  
"Um, thanks you for defending my family." Ron said not wanting to get on her bad side.  
  
"No problem," she said sweetly and pulled a book from her bag and started reading.  
  
"And you're used to this mate?" Ron whispered to Harry's ear.  
  
"Well, once you get to know her, she is really sweet and a really nice person to be with." Harry said a little too loud and Hermione who overheard blushed deeply. Once Hermione got bored of reading, she and Ron got into an argument of the next Quidditch World Cup while Harry listened in amusement. Thanks to the Quidditch talk, time passed rather quickly and the train finally reached its destination.  
  
----Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry for not updating like I scheduled, but I really was sidetracked. I didn't expect this much work from High School. Well, I hope you review, cause without it, I probably won't post another chapter at all.---- 


	3. The Feast

The Feast  
  
"First years! First years over here!" The man yelled nearby. "My name is Augustus Filch, I am gamekeeper as well as janitor of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please follow me and we shall enter the Hogwarts shortly." The young student followed obediently, Filch didn't seem like a person to cross. They reached a lake full of little boats; Harry suspected they were magical, since there were no oars or motors. "Okay, into a boat, no more than to a boat, hold on tightly or the giant squid will tip you over." Filch sneered as the children shivered at the thought of being eaten by the giant squid. He let out a sigh and regrettably said, "The squid will only tip you over playfully, and if you fall out, it will place you back on the boat you were in."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, the boy who lost his toad at the platform, got into one boat. No less than ten minutes on the boat, the squid tipped the boat a little and Neville fell over for not holding on to the boat properly. When he fell into the water, he could hardly tread on the water. Harry, Ron, and Hermione really wanted to help him, but they were too far away and the boat showed no sign of going back. Not a second later, a giant tentacle sprang up and Hermione shrieked at the sight. The tentacle later placed the dry Neville back upon the boat next to Ron. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said and tried to jump off the boat, but Harry and Hermione held onto him, "Uh, we don't think so."  
  
Once they reached land, they hiked up (is it just me? Or is Hogwarts up on a hill?) to the castle. Filch banged on the door three times and Hagrid opened the doors. "The first years, Hagrid," Filch said and before Hagrid could reply, Filch left. "This way firs' years," Hagrid said gesturing deeper into the castle walls. Hagrid stopped in front of a closed doorway. "Wait here," and with that he vanished.  
  
No sooner had he left, a ghost, or rather a poltergeist, popped out of nowhere and vanished again. "Ah, ickle firsties. About to be sorted, I see. Well how can you get SORTED, if you are no longer alive, HAHAHAHA!" crackled an evil voice from nowhere. Some of the student shivered in fear until. "Deletrius!" Hermione shouted with her wand out and the poltergeist appeared once more. "Waddiwasi," yelled Hagrid who just got there, pointing his wand at the poltergeist and a piece of chewed gum flew out of the poltergeist's mouth and into his nose. "Let that be a lesson to yeh, Peeves," Hagrid said with a smirk, "Now."  
  
Hagrid pushed open the door revealing the Great Hall, there were candles floating in the air like the torches at the hallways they were in before, four tables, one with people really nasty looking, and a stool with a dirty old hat on top of it. One second, all the students were looking at the hat, the next the candles flickered off, and the hat started to sing and twirl (A/n: sorry for not making up a song, but if I made one up, you definitely would not want to hear it ^^.) "Now, as I call yer name, please come up and put this hat on. Abbot, Hanna," Hagrid called. It took a minute, but later to Harry's surprise, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor of their year, Terry Boot was first Ravenclaw, and Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. Harry laughed as Hermione ran up to the hat and jammed it on her head as soon as her name was called. "Gryffindor," the hat shouted and the table at the far left (A/n: and I right?) clapped loudly as she joined their table. Draco Malfoy walked up to the hat with his nose in the air with pride as his name was called. Before his hand even touched the hat, it shouted, "Slytherin!" He smirked and joined his cronies at the Slytherin table at the left.  
  
Hagrid beamed on Harry as he called Harry's name. Harry felt foolish when he put the hat on and instantly heard a voice come from above his head. "Ah, so you are the one who defeated him. You must really be powerful.Hmm, interesting now that I mention power. You could do well in Slytherin. No? It's all here in your head. No doubt about it. You would rather be with that girl instead? Fine choice, she really is something.oops, I got off topic. Anyway.Gryffindor!" Harry heard the hat shout, took the hat off, and placed it back on the stool. He walked towards to the Gryffindor table as they clapped, Hermione clapping the hardest. Harry watched on as his new friends Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor was well.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "Welcome students, just a couple of announcements before the feast begin. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for all students no matter the rank. Second, the third floor corridor is also forbidden. (A/n: No, I am not going to copy J.K.'s work of art. You'll see what I am going to do later.) Third, Mr. Filch has updated his list of unwanted items in the school grounds for the latest items of Zonko's." Two redheaded twins groaned at this. "Forth, Mr. Quirrell decided to show his true colors last year as a servant of Voldemort." Many students gasped as he said this, but Dumbledore just smiled. "Replacing him is Professor Black, who kindly volunteered for this position." Everyone clapped including the staff except for one man who just sneered at him.  
  
"What is up his arse?" Harry asked Hermione who just shrugged.  
  
"Now, without further ado. Let the feast begin!" Along the tables, the empty gold plates that were there instantly filled with food. Harry laughed at his friend Ron who jumped at the food as if he would die a second later without it. Twenty minutes later, dessert appeared, and minutes after that, Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Now, before you sleep in your respective rooms," Dumbledore looked at a few seventh years, "lets sing the school song." "Now prefects, please lead the first years to their proper houses."  
  
"Okay, first years, over here." Another redheaded boy with freckles stepped up, he looked like Ron and the twins that groaned beforehand, but he had a Prefect's badge on his chest. "Ron, stop eating, you are making our family look bad." "Thanks for embarrassing me Percy," Ron blushed, took one last bite of ice cream, and followed everyone towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Remember this portrait of the Fat Lady, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, the password this month is 'Courage'," Percy said walking up to the portrait.  
  
"I am not fat, the painter just drew me awfully," the Fat Lady said blushing and opened up as a hinge.  
  
"Male dorms are to the right, female's to the left. Please stay in your respective dorms and try not to mix up. You will find that your luggage is already in your dorms. Good night, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Percy waited for the questions and left since there weren't any. The first years all yawned, scratched, and left to their dorms. Harry found himself sharing his dorm with his new friends Ron and Neville, along with his other classmates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Harry went to the bed where his trunk was in front of and guessing it was his bed, jumped in and fell into deep sleep. (I always wondered how they knew which bed was theirs or not.)  
  
The next morning Harry woke up before his other roommates did, took a shower, changed clothes, brushed his teeth and went down to the cozy Gryffindor common room to read a book Hermione introduced him to. No sooner had he started reading Ron came down and saw him reading "Hogwarts: A History" and practically shouted, "You reading that blasted thing?"  
  
Harry blushed and before he could say anything, "I happen to find that book quite interesting Weasley." Hermione said coolly. Note to anyone: Never insult Hermione or her favorite reading material Harry thought shaking his head grinning. "And what is so funny Potter?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said the best innocent look he could muster while grinning.  
  
Hermione couldn't help smiling at the cute face Harry put up, "Ron, you better get dressed, class starts in one hour!"  
  
"Sure, and I better get started on my goodbye speech, my last year here is in seven years!" Ron said sarcastically and went back to his dorm for more sleep.  
  
Hermione's face grew red at his comment, which grew a deeper shade of red when Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "Awe Hermy, don't let his words get to you, there is nothing wrong with being a morning person. Now would you kindly join me to breakfast, it should start any minute now."  
  
"Sh-sure," Hermione stuttered and walked along side him to the Great Hall.  
  
After talking half an hour about the subjects they were about to receive, more students joined in at the Great Hall and started eating. Fifteen minutes after that, owls started flying in. Harry never seen so many birds in one place, and was even more surprised that none of the owls dropped a feather. When the amount of owls died down, the heads of houses started handing out schedules for the students. "Interesting," Hermione said out of a sudden.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked in curiosity and looked at his schedule harder to see what is was.  
  
"We seem to have double potions, but every other class is only once. I wonder why, (A/n: So do I Hermione, so do I.)" Hermione answered still looking at the schedule some more.  
  
----Well, I made this cause I had a lot of free time, I also made it longer as an apology for taking so long to make the second chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy and review. See you next time. ---- 


	4. Hermione's Unlucky Day

Hermione's Unlucky Day  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had quite a hard time getting to know the castle. They were, to Hermione's disappointment, late to 3 of their classes, but were excused. The three entered History of Magic class fully energetic, came out two yawning and one full of energy, not to mention notes. "What a interesting lesson, who knew magic was so feared in the medieval times!" Hermione babbled and continued even though Harry and Ron were staring at her as if she was mad.  
  
"Great gods, we're going to be late for potions," Ron said looking at his wristwatch. It had two hands, one with the words "to be at" and the other saying "here" and the "to be at" was nearing potions. They ran as fast as they could, they ran so much they couldn't even see where they were heading. The next place they noticed was the Great Hall, which was the place they started at before.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Nick appeared out of nowhere on the ground. This startled them, which please him very much.  
  
"We can't find out way to the dungeons Sir Nicholas."  
  
"Exit through that door and you should see several stairs to your left, take the one furthest east down the stairs and then head to your right, the dungeon should be within a minutes walk from there," Sir Nicholas said tipping his head as a gesture of goodbye.  
  
"Thank you!" They said in unison and ran in the directions Nick gave them. In no time, they found the dungeons and a very happy Snape. "Sorry professor, Harry/Hermione needed to use the bathroom - I mean I -couldn't just leave Harry/Hermione." They were wishing one of them would shut up, so the story would seem real, God however, didn't seem to be on their side of the field.  
  
"Even came up with a story, eh, Potter, Granger. It does seem that children of troublemakers and fame don't mix, do they." Snape grinned like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. If Harry and Hermione didn't have such a strong friendship, they would have been at the other's throats. "Detention both of you.Level Four punishment." Snape's grin was growing in width a mile a minute as Harry and Hermione cowered at the last three words.  
  
The school had a new policy of punishment thanks to Snape and Filch. After many debate, Dumbledore finally agreed that teachers of other houses were allowed to punish students accordingly and fairly of their crimes. Harry and Hermione's crimes were being late "on purpose" and trying to lie to a teacher while looking at him straight in the eye. Since no teacher could judge how awful the crime was, the heads of houses were to be fair and not to go beyond their jurisdiction. The lowest punishment was level one, where the student must write lines like those that a muggle school would punish. Next was level two, where the parents would be warned by owl, and left the punishment to them. Level three punishment is probation of leaving the tower none other than to eat or go to class. Level Four punishment was extreme, it has been rumored that Filch purposely pour slugs all over trophies, medals, plaques, and memorials, and the one whom is punished much clean all the items in the trophy rooms the muggle style. Level 5 was extreme, and the student must leave campus under suspension, but this level of punishment must be given proof before it could be handed to a student. Expulsion was still under heads of the certain houses to Snape's disappointment.  
  
Hermione was pacing around the Gryffindor Common Room mumbling in anger. "Hermione, for the five-hundred-forty-eighth time, I'm sorry. Now would you please stop and calm down? Detention is not until tomorrow Saturday evening. Now can you just sit and relax?"  
  
"Sit and relax? How can I sit and relax? Level Four detentions Harry, this is going to stay in my permanent record for sure, I will never be a decent witch. Do you want to know how I got this punishment? It is because my worthless jerk of a friend couldn't keep his mouth shut!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry was so shocked he couldn't even come up with anything to throw back at her; instead, he just got up and left for the boys' dormitories. Hermione sat by window peering outside it waiting for Harry's comeback, but nothing came, she glared behind her expecting him to be glaring back, only to find him heading up the stairs.  
  
"Wait Harry."  
  
"Oh don't let this WORTHLESS JERK get in your way of your record." Harry shouted continuing up the stairs not even looking down. "Unless you need this WORTHLESS JERK to scream at some more, I have no business down there."  
  
"I didn't mean for the words to."  
  
"Hurt me? Oh, I'm touched." Harry interrupted and slammed the door of this dorm.  
  
".Come out that way." Hermione said silently and sat by the fire staring down on her lap crying until she fell asleep.  
  
No matter how Hermione treats him, Harry would always find her as a friend. He spent half an hour tossing and turning in bed, trying to get some sleep, but ended up surrendering to his guilt and went back down to the common room hoping Hermione left for her dorms. He went down cursing his luck that she was still in there, but also thanking it for she was still asleep. He sat on the couch that was quite far from where Hermione was sleep and stared into the fire. He later noticed her shivering in her sleep and he then cursed his gentlemen ways and went up to his room to get a blanket for he was still unable to transfigure one out of thin air. He covered her completely with the blanket and sat back at the couch.  
  
He noticed her shiver clamed down and he then felt cold, he edged toward the fire for some warmth rather than to disturb her. He stared into the fire deep at thought, trying to think of the best way to punish her for calling him a worthless jerk (A/n: believe me, all guys first think of revenge before thinking of forgiving or forget). He decided to give her the silent treatment which was known as the best way of showing anger without truly hurting the other's feelings.  
  
"We are to find out what our punishment is in a few hours, and it's time for breakfast, your stomach's been growling all morning (A/n: Yes, thank you for correcting me)," Harry said as grumpily as he could while trying to hold back a smile.  
  
*Seems like he is still mad at me, at least he is still talking to me,* Hermione couldn't have been more wrong. Harry was only doing this because he just didn't want her to get into more trouble by not turning up. Hermione smiled and went up to her dorms to take a quick shower and change. She came back down to the common room to find it several morning students but no sign of Harry. *Must be really hungry,* she thought and left for the Great Hall. Harry began to eat as fast as he could and left the table before Hermione could sit, "Are you avoiding me?" She asked, but he just ignored her. He left for the staff's table and headed toward Professor Snape whom gave him a sheet of paper and used the banishing charm to send the other slip to Hermione.  
  
Just as the rumors predicted, her slip said to clean the trophy room. Surprisingly, only one trophy was dirty and was hardly one wipe, but level four detentions were supposed to be at least three hours long, if they finished early, they would then have another task. Hermione found it strange that she was alone and Harry was nowhere in sight, she just shrugged it off guessing he is probably at the bathroom or something. Just as the three hours were about to be over, she began to get suspicious, and looked at her detention slip once more. As if by magic, her sheet now said Mop Whole North Tower, it wasn't supposed to change unless the teacher told the paper to do so.*Snape!* She thought and ran to the North Tower as fast as she could.  
  
When she got there, the first nine floors were already sparkly clean and Harry was almost done with the tenth. "Oh look, the witch who believes someone worthless should do all the work for him," Harry shot bitterly and made the final touch to the tenth floor and the mops and buckets disappeared from sight. He didn't even care bout the silent treatment anymore and stormed past her before she could say anything, like the mops and buckets, he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Well done Ms. Granger, extra credit points for working alone, not that you need them as much as Potter though," Professor Snape said coming down from the Divination room. His smile was so wicked it was nauseating.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione, now you should know how Columbus feels when he took credit for discovering America, you know, I defended you when you were called selfish, mean, and bossy. Now, I don't know whose side I'm on anymore." Harry said to her and he went up to his dormitories.  
  
----Sorry if this seems somewhat sad, what am I thinking 'somewhat', I mean really sad. I got this idea from a friend who said all guys are jerks. Well, thanks to you all for reviewing, I appreciate the help all of you have given ^^ ---- 


	5. Meeting Sirius

To intoxiquekated: Thank you for your comments, yes, I finally noticed my mistake on the whole morning/mourning thing, however on the comment of the Argus and Augustus thing, I am not 100% sure, but I believe Argus is the shortened term of Augustus, however I could be wrong.  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Sirius  
  
Harry's Side of the View (Finally huh?)  
  
*Sometimes she just makes me so mad* Harry thought angrily to himself while burying his face into his pillow. Before he noticed, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already dark; he still felt tired after all the work he had done in the North Tower. In many ways, he was thankful to have had the Dursleys, if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have been prepared for all these hard labor work he is going through now. He looked at this clock, it was pointing at "Should be asleep". The next thing he noticed was his constant rumbling in the mid areas, he left the bed and headed for the Common Room.  
  
*This is where it all started* he gave a sigh and sat down at the couch closest to the fire. His stomach gave another large growl and by coincidence, the fire turned green and cold. Then out popped a handsome man near the mid thirties. Harry recognized the man in an instant; he was Professor Black, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since Professor Black had his back to Harry, he didn't notice Harry sitting there.  
  
"Remus, I don't know about this, Harry might get frightened," Professor seemed to be talking to himself. Harry covered his mouth to keep himself from making any sound after another voice replied.  
  
"Sirius, Harry has the right to know-"  
  
"Know what?" Harry blurted and quickly covered his mouth, cursing his idiocy.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius along with the unknown voice gasped at once. Then another man appeared from nowhere, he was wearing some kind of cloak made of water.  
  
"Know what?" Harry repeated, his courage kicking in.  
  
"Well, err. Remus, better you explain." Professor Black said nervously.  
  
"Um, OK, Harry, my name is Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black, or you might know him as Professor Black. We were friends of your father's, well, best of friends in fact." Harry nodded, "Well, when you are about a year old, Lily and James were murdered, but then as you might have heard, Ethan Granger defeated Voldemort," Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes, "well you can just forget ever hearing that because it is a load of dung. You shall find out who really defeated Voldemort when you are older. But for now, we have several gifts from your godfather Sirius-"  
  
"Godfather!" Harry almost awakened the entire Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Shhh, I guess I did forget to mention it, but Sirius here is to keep you safe from harm. There are several people in this school who knows who really defeated Voldemort, anyway, Sirius?" Remus backed up.  
  
"Harry, these are possession that had once belonged to your father himself. This is the Marauder's Map, just tap the parchment with your wand and repeat after me," Harry did as told, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
In an instant, as if several invisible hands were drawing on the map at once, the map began to fill itself. "Each member of the Marauders has a copy of this map. Now, this is the Invisibility Cloak, Remus, if you would kindly demonstrate."  
  
Remus held his watery cloak and wrapped it around his body, which quickly became invisible to the naked eye leaving only his head visible; making it seem his head was floating. "James used the cloak and the map to get to kitchens for some food after small arguments with Lily." Sirius said smiling and remembers his days as a Hogwarts student.  
  
"Um, where is the kitchen now? I am rather hungry," Harry said, his stomach agreed with a grumble.  
  
Sirius brightened up into a different memory and smiled, "Sure, just look into the Marauder's Map, and try to stay away from any other dot that comes near by. Sorry, but we need Remus to sneak out unnoticed, so he needs to cloak for now. I promise I will give it to you in class. I believe your class has Defense Against Dark Arts class tomorrow. See you then." The common room's fire turned green once again and the two men left. "Oh, to turn of the map, point at the map and say "Mischief Mangled!" Sirius yelled as he was sent back to his office.  
  
Harry looked at the map, the dot Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor Common room. He stepped out of hole that led to back to the halls to find his dot doing exactly the same thing. As soon as he left, he saw another dot that had the name "Argus Filch" above it. Harry quickly jumped behind a suit of armor and as predicted, Filch past right by.  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief and headed for the kitchens. Along the way, he passed through Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape in a conversation, Peeves, and Mrs. Norris. When he reached his destination, he saw a portrait of fruit. He looked at his map to see if it was malfunctioning when a bubble thought appeared next to his dot saying, "tickle the pear". Harry did as instructed and the portrait opened like the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Guest!" One of the elves shouted and within a nanosecond, a dozen more elves appeared. "One of the master's students comes as guest. Would you like food? (I am trying my best elf talk.)" One of the elves asked holding a large plate vegies and meat.  
  
"Thank you, sorry to say, I missed today's dinner. What's your name?"  
  
The house elf shivered. "You so kind to us house elves, you treat us like equals! You just like master himself. Would you like seconds sir?" The house elf got another plate, this time full of pasties.  
  
"Thank you, you still haven't told me your name." Harry replied with his mouth full.  
  
"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf." The house elf bowed, his nose almost touching the ground.  
  
"Wow, that was delicious Dobby, I can't believe I am full already. Oh, how rude of me, I know your name, but you don't know mine. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said, stretching and patting his stomach afterwards. "I think I should be leaving, thank you Dobby."  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Potter sir, come back to visit anytime."  
  
"Thank you," Harry repeated and left the portrait. He was so full and happy, he forgot about being mad at Hermione. He surprisingly made it back to the common room without hassle and the map. He went straight to bed and fell down, out cold.  
  
On Monday morning, he was roughly shaken up by Ron telling him to wake up. "All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up." Harry said groggily.  
  
"Would you like to tell me your troubles mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"How do you know I got troubles?" Harry asked suddenly remembering the whole fiasco with Hermione.  
  
"I have five brothers and a sister. I think I could grow up to be a therapist. So what is wrong?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Hermione." Harry simply replied the best he could while brushing his teeth.  
  
"The daughter of Ethan? What does she have to do with your troubles?" Ron asked sitting down, crossing his legs like a therapist.  
  
"We got into a fight," he said.  
  
"Well, you two are great friends, I'm sure you can work it out." Ron said, still in the same position.  
  
"I hope," Harry said, stepping out of the bathroom, done with his morning routine. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw Ron, pictured him with glasses, white hair, bushy eyebrows, and smoking a pipe, like a stereotypic therapist, and laughed.  
  
"You're cured!" Harry laughed harder, "You're laughing, haven't seen you do that in days. Now lets hurry, I'm hungry."  
  
They left to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry stopped himself from sitting next to Hermione and sat next to Ron, a few seats away from her.  
  
"You're going to have to face her sometime mate." Ron said taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
"I know, just not now." Harry restrained himself from looking at her.  
  
"You better start eating, we have double potions right away." Ron said now eating an apple.  
  
"Oh joy, time with the Slytherin." Harry said sarcastically and left the table with Ron.  
  
They spent two hours being insulted by Snape on their limited intelligence on sleeping potions while absolutely ignoring Hermione's hand. When the class was finally over, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry and Ron were really looking forward to the class.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black, also know as Professor Black. Many of you may know me for being the ex convict that was falsely accused of murder." Harry finally remembered where he had heard his name, Hermione mentioned him on the Hogwarts Express. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a stroll in a park. Many monsters have awful effects on you like Dementors, we will not be going into child's play like Cornish Pixies however."  
  
Sirius continued describing what they would be going throughout most of the class time. To pass the time, he later asked what curses or hexes the students knew. He stopped calling on Hermione after she listed 10 curses/hex that not even he himself knew about. When DADA was finally over, everybody left but Harry. "Here you go Harry, your invisibility cloak. It will come in handy." Sirius said giving him a wink, and then Sirius' face turned serious. "Harry, as your legal guardian, I do have to right to look after you. You could leave the Dursleys and come live with me if you want to." Sirius waited for him to answer, but it seemed Harry lost his voice.  
  
"Leave the Dursleys?" Harry asked in some kind of trance. This was the first good thing that happened to him in days. "I could come live with you? When?!" Harry got all excited and asked millions of questions until he was going to be late for the next class. "Harry, after the school year, I'll talk with your aunt and uncle. I hope that I can persuade them into handing you into my care. Now you got class, shoo!"  
  
~~~~ Okay, that is it for now; the next chapter will be from Hermione point of view. Harry is just too hard cause of all that can happen in his life. Yes, I am a lazy, lazy boy.~~~~ 


	6. Through the Trap Door No, it isn't a cop...

Through the Trap Door  
  
Harry began to walk around the Hogwarts grounds more often. He had gotten used to using the map and entered Hogsmeade even though no student blow third year was allowed to. He had many close calls when was in the library and had the cloak off so he could read better. Reading often reminded him of Hermione, and then he would feel a pang of guilt for treating her the way he is now. He was longing to talk to her, and now he is doubting he was ever meant to be in Gryffindor.  
  
The next mourning he left his bed half awake. Just as he entered the common room, he bumped into the last person he was prepared to talk to. Hermione. He quickly helped her pick up her books and tried to make a quick escape.  
  
"Harry, wait, we need to talk," Hermione's said this quite hoarsely, she had gotten quite little sleep due to the debating of consciences.  
  
"What about?" Harry eyed to his sides, hoping for some distraction to break his tension.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and leaving you to clean all of North Tower yourself, Okay! I'm sorry, there I apologized, happy?" Hermione continued.  
  
*She doesn't sound terribly apologetic.* Harry thought.  
  
"Look, I don't apologize much, so I'm not good at it." Hermione said , sticking her tongue out at the end.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the face she made. *How did she know what I was thinking?*  
  
"Um, mind reading spell," Hermione blushed, "Don't worry, it doesn't stops working as soon as the victim thinks of something the victim believes to be personal."  
  
Harry felt betrayed, but he would be insane if he let this ruin their friendship again.  
  
"Okay, I forgive ya," Harry said with a smile, "Now lets go to breakfast before Ron eats all of our share." Hermione laughed for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Ron argued when he reentered the common room. "I came to check up on you two, and I didn't eat all of your breakfast. I merely ate three fourths of it." Ron blushed, and the two doubled up in laughter.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall, the three walked into Percy, Ron's older brother, kissing some other prefect. "Ewww," they murmured and snickered off away. It was probably due to this distracting sight that made them take the wrong turn. "  
  
"May I?" Ron said and opened the door in front of them which they believed was the entrance to the Great Hall. The first thing to greet them was a gigantic three headed dog. The right head gave a bone chilling bark and the middle give a skin crawling howl. The three frightened students quickly ran in the direction they came from when the mutant dog charged at them. Just as one of it's heads was about to pass the door, Harry slammed the door on the dog's nose and ran to join his friends to catch their breath.  
  
"Lets do that again!" Ron said once he regained his composure.  
  
"No, we could die!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Aww, where is you sense of adventure and courage Hermione?" Harry joined in the debate. "The daughter of Ethan isn't scared is she?"  
  
"I-I'm not afraid, I'm just- I just don't like breaking rules" Hermione said starring at the ground as if something interesting was happening there. "Oh, would you look at the time, it's time for potions, now lets hurry along, we don't want to miss potions do we?"  
  
*Oh, noooo, it's our favorite class in the world, we wouldn't miss it for the world.* Harry thought sarcastically and Hermione giggled. "Would you stop reading my mind, it's getting rather annoying you know!"  
  
"Sorry," her face went into a slight shade of pink and she pointed her wand on herself, and flicked and swished. "Done, now lets go to class before we get any more detentions."  
  
Potions was more tolerable for Harry and Hermione since they could talk to each other with a weird tension in-between them. Which was a lucky break because Snape has been setting them up as potion partners ever since he learned of their argument.  
  
For the past week, they have been working on a potion called, "The All Seeing" potion. It allows the drinker to see every angle from themselves. It was used by Auror all the time just before they head out on missions in case of sneak attacks or spies. Neville, however managed to make his eyes move to the back of his head, taking away ten points from Gyrffindor, however Malfoy also made this mistake, but earned Slytherin twenty points for doing something clever, this made all of Gryffindor glare at Snape.  
  
"Lousy housist git. Dumbledore opt to fire that old goon. He is so unfair." Ron spat.  
  
"Ron, as much as I agree with you for once, housist is not a word, Snape is just doing his job, no matter how badly he is treating us." Hermione stated in a saddening tone.  
  
"What do you think a three headed dog is doing in Hogwarts indoors?" Harry questioned nobody in particular trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, for something that dangerous, probably to keep it somewhere it most likely wouldn't do damage, even though it almost killed us. Or it may have been there to guard something. I guess we could check it out again." Hermione was eager to prove she had enough courage to be placed in Gyrffindor.  
  
"So lets go back there tonight then?" Harry and Ron asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Fine, 10 o'clock when everybody is asleep." Hermione crumpled under the boys pressure. Harry and Ron exchanged low-fives when she wasn't paying attention.  
  
They waited as one by one, the Gryffindor students, left the dormitories and headed for their respected rooms. As the grandfather clock chimed 10 o'clock, Dean Thomas got out of the sofa and stretched, "I'm going to bed, it's getting rather late, you three should too. Good night."  
  
"I think I'll go get my invisibility cloak, it would help us get past prefects and worse, teachers, when we go through the halls." When he came down with his invisibility cloak, he found Ron humming "Mary had a Little Lamb" repeatedly.  
  
"Don't ask," Hermione said and headed for the portrait, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Ron glared at Hermione but went along, still humming. Once they were all under the cloak, they headed for the forbidden corridor. The short trip was rather annoying while Ron was humming, but Harry thought it would be best if he didn't ask.  
  
Ron tried to say, "May I?", but all that came out where hums. He gave Hermione another glare, but opened the door anyway. When they opened the door, Ron was humming extra louder due to his frightened state, but only saw a sleeping three headed dog.  
  
Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulders, and pointed at a trap door on the floor. "Lumos" Harry whispered, hoping not to wake the dog. The way the trap door lead seemed to have no end. "Well, only one way to find out," he got his legs ready for a long fall, then Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Um, be careful, okay?"  
  
Harry gave her a quick smile and jumped. He landed on something rather soft, but not thick enough to break his fall completely. "It's okay! There is cushion to break the fall!" Harry yelled out, during mid sentence, Hermione already made her jump.  
  
"Finally, the curse is over." Ron muttered to himself, not a second later, the three headed dog growled and apparently awakened. Before Ron's brain could accumulate, his body's instincts kicked in and made a jump. "They really need to let that dog outside," Ron said as he landed.  
  
"Come on, the door is right over there, Nox!" Harry's wand's light stopped. He opened the door and saw many birds flying above the next door. As soon as all three of them stepped into the next room, the door behind them closed and the glittering birds flew at them. From a closer look, they noticed they were keys. With more observation. "They aren't stopping!" Harry yelled, and they took a dive.  
  
They ran quickly for the other door but soon found out it was locked. They quickly split up when they keys caught up to them. Several of the keys continued in momentum, crashed and got stuck into the door. The keys were getting faster by the second. The three ran around in circles like three blind mice. They reached the door again and Hermione finally figured out a spell to stop the keys. "Impedimenta!" she yelled with her wand in the air. They keys all froze in their place, not moving an inch.  
  
"One of these keys must open the door, by the looks of it, I'd say it is an old one, silver in color, like the lock." Ron began speculating.  
  
"Over there!" Harry pointed at a giant silver key with blue wings not a second later. "But how do we get to it? Ron, I'll lift you up."  
  
"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Accio Key!" She pointed at the blue key and it went straight to her left hand. "When you need something done, you can usually depend on magic," she said waving her wand.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you are the genius," Harry said and pushed the door as soon as Hermione turned the key. Just as they stepped into the next room, one by one, they keys were freed from the curse and started heading for them. Harry and Ron quickly shut the door behind them. They later head what seemed like ten thousand woodpeckers on a single tree.  
  
They took in a few breaths from the adrenaline that was pumping within them and finally looked around in the room they were in. It was a giant chessboard with pieces moving around and showed no sign of noticing them. They edged pass them in case touching them would startle another obstacle and entered the next room with ease.  
  
They looked around this room, it was completely empty and so was the next room with the exception of potions. The room after that was different. It had different, giant decorations at different corners. Each corner representing a Hogwarts house; Lion, Eagle, Badger, and Snake. There showed no signs of another door on any of the walls, ceiling, or floor. There was however, a mirror in the middle.  
  
Harry looked at the mirror. He saw himself, with his parents and ancestors behind him, a big question mark to the left of his reflection, and 2 small question marks in front of his reflection. Hermione looked in the mirror. She saw herself older and with a certain male beside her. Ron looked in the mirror, he saw himself older, alone, and his parents behind him.  
  
Hermione looked at the rim on top of the mirror, the words, "Erised stra ehru oyt cafru oyt on woshi" engraved upon it. "I heard of this mirror! It is called the Mirror of Erised, it was made when a young price who wanted to ask for a princess' hand in marriage. The king, father of the princess, wouldn't have any of it, and said she was to marry a more wealthier prince. The prince however wouldn't give up, and asked a druid to create this mirror to show the king. Since the king was greedy, he accepted this gift and let the prince marry his daughter. However the king later on became mad and looked at the mirror constantly. His greed later on became too unbearable and died of starvation."  
  
Harry listen thoroughly and began to wonder what it really does and what it was doing there. (A/n: Okay, here is where it gets confusing.) He looked into the mirror again, this time, it showed himself looking at the mirror and the reflection of the mirror within the mirror grinned at the reflection of the regular Harry. The reflection of the mirror within the mirror then put his hand into the back pocket and pulled out a red stone and put it back in. Whilst doing so, Harry noticed the reflection of his real self dropping a lump into his back pocket, then noticing something actually did drop into his pocket. (Whew, confusing part over.)  
  
~%~%~%~ Okies, I'm going to stop now. Sorry for not updating with this story for so long, but I have been infatuated with a game called "Ragnarok Online". Great game, bad due to it's irresistible addiction level. Well, I hope I could take more time to update this. Ta~ta now. %~%~%~ 


End file.
